


Tigger Holmes and the Power of Positive Thinking

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Tigger is summoned by Queen Hepzibah, who requires his urgent assistance to return home.A follow on toTigger Holmes and the Case of the Unexplained Soldier
Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/559915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Tigger Holmes and the Power of Positive Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's CrossOverCoffee Eighth Challenge, using prompts: Bucky Barnes, not going according to plan, negative space, monochrome

“Tigger!” Rabbit shouted. “The mirror’s flashing!”

Tigger hurried over and looked into the mirror. There was nothing there, and he wasn’t able to see his reflection either. Tentatively he said, “Hello!” There was no reply. “Is there anyone there?” he asked.

Suddenly a voice said, “I’m here. It’s Prince Billy. Queen Hepzibah left me in charge. There’s no picture because I don’t know how to work it. Can you stay there while I try to get hold of the queen?”

“Of course.”

Tigger waited while Billy did whatever was required. Suddenly the grey mist cleared, and he saw Queen Hepzibah’s face looking anxiously at him.

“Hello,Tigger,” she said. “Billy has patched us through but I’m not sure how well the connection will last.”

“We’ll do what we can Your Majesty. How can I help?”

“You remember Winter the Soldier? I know that’s not his real name, but it seems to have stuck.”

“Yes, he was with the Grand Old Darth when I last saw him.”

“He still is. Fortunately.”

“Why? What’s happened?”

“We suspect wherever Winter came from tried to get him back. Vader saw Winter go rather fuzzy and grabbed his arm before he vanished entirely. At that point, we think things didn’t go to plan. Vader says he heard voices and then suddenly they were nowhere.”

“You mean they no longer existed?”

“Oh no, it will take more than that to stop Vader existing. Anyway, Vader was really cross, as you can imagine, but he managed to contact me. So now I’m with them as well.”

“But where are you? Do you want me to join you?”

“The best way I can describe it is negative space. We’re in a sort of blackness. There’s a surface beneath us, which we can walk on, and which Winter is sitting on, but we can’t see it. We can see each other, but there’s nothing else except blackness. And someone has to hold onto Winter or otherwise he begins to fade. Neither Vader nor I seem to be fading though.”

Somehow Tigger could well believe that Queen Hepzibah and the Grand Old Darth of York Vader weren’t prone to fading. A thought struck him. “Wait a minute. How can you see Winter and the Grand Old Darth? I thought they both wore black.”

“Since Winter seemed happy to stay with us, at least temporarily, he now wears the white uniform of the rest of Vader’s guards. And Vader’s black uniform is coated so it glows in the dark. It was Septimus’ suggestion; Vader used to fall over it if he got out of bed in the middle of the night.”

Tigger wasn’t sure whether he wanted to enter negative space and was trying to decide whether he should repeat his offer to join them, when the queen said, “We don’t need you here. In fact, what we need is for you to stay exactly where you are and bring Mycroft to the mirror as well. Ideally, I’d like there to be a third person as well. I don’t suppose one of the Watsons is around?”

“As it happens, we are expecting, um, Watson and his friend for elevenses,” Tigger said. “I can hear someone knocking on the door, that may well be them.”

There was a pause and the image in the mirror began to cloud over.

Queen Hepzibah said, “It looks like it’s more urgent than we thought. Can you bring whoever’s around to the mirror at once?”

Tigger called out, “Rabbit, Pooh Bear, quickly, come here!”

Rabbit and Winnie-the-Pooh joined Tigger in front of the mirror, which cleared again. They could see Queen Hepzibah and the Grand Old Darth standing either side of Winter and grasping his arms firmly.

The queen said, “It’s really important you think positive thoughts. Do you understand?” They all nodded, and then she called, “Billy, we’re ready!”

Pooh thought of honey, Tigger thought of bouncing and Rabbit thought of neatly folded towels. 

The mirror clouded over completely. Tigger heard a few thumps, a crash, someone, possibly Prince Billy, saying, “Oops, sorry!” and a groan.

Then the mirror cleared, and Tigger could see the queen, in what he knew to be the palace.

“Thank you, Tigger Holmes,” the queen said, “and you, too, Mycroft and Watson. We’re all back safe and sound.”

“I heard a crash,” Tigger said.

“Vader tripped over a jar of honey when he landed, and fell against Billy, who knocked a pile of towels on the floor. Nothing serious.”

“How’s Winter?”

“Rather shaken. But nothing a nice cup of tea and some bread and honey won’t cure. We seem to have acquired rather a lot of honey. Do you want me to send some over to you?”

“Oh, yes please.” Tigger sensed Pooh’s agreement without having to look at him. He glanced at Rabbit, who shrugged and shook his head. “Mycroft says you’re welcome to the towels.”

“Thank you,” Queen Hepzibah replied. “We can always use more towels. We shall be off for now, but I’m sure I shall be in contact again soon.”

“Until then, Your Majesty.”

At that moment several jars of honey appeared in front of the mirror. Pooh grabbed one of them, and they all went to the kitchen for elevenses.


End file.
